Of Host Clubs and How to Avoid Them
by Rainspiral
Summary: A general guide of how to a void the members of the Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

Of Host Clubs and How to Avoid them.

A Basic Guide to How to Remove Your Self From the Influence of The Host Club.

If you are reading this then you have taken the first step in hopefully preserving or regaining some level of sanity in your life. Chances are you will all so fall into one of the following categories: 1. You are a fangirl who read the word host club, squealed rather loudly, and picked this up. Leave. 2. You are aware of the Host Club and wish to keep a distance from them. Or 3. You have no idea what this booklet is talking about and are very lost. If you fall in to the last slot then before you proceed ask your self this.

"Am I a fan of overly handsome boys who flirt with girls in order to make them feel better about them selves? And if so, do I wish to partake in such an activity?" If the answer is no to the second of this question then this guide may be handy, if it is yes then this book is useless to you. Go find Kyoya and arrange a host club sectioning. (second year, ask around he should be easy to find)

In the following sections you will find ways to avoid the Host Club in its entirety, as well as individual members of the club.

At this point it is all so wise to disclose this book was published in no hostility towards the Host Club. It is merely designed so that those who wish to remain separate from that club may do so as it tends to be a bit of a forward, quick acting, and sometimes bother some group to those who wish to remain separate.

All so this book is a guide. All concepts are general and may not work for you or all situations you may find your self in. the author nor the publisher are liable fro any results you may find from your actions after reading.

All so if you are male, you have no need advice till the last chapter of this book. Feel free to skip to that point as it is suspect the majority of this audience is female.


	2. Chapter 2

Host Club

This section will cover the basic ways that you may avoid the host club in its entire form. If you need to avoid a more specific Host, we suggest you look under their specific section.

The first thing you must do to avoid the host club is know where they are. Their Club Room is in the Third Music room and no mater how empty it looks, it will generally have at least one person of or relating to the club inside of it. While the Club rarely uses it for musical purposes, it is still located near the libraries and in music department despite no longer being used for class purposes. If you intend to avoid the club, do not go here.

Another, yet harder to avoid area that the club can be found in is the lunch hall, or cafeteria. (can it even be called that?) The Club will most certainly sit together in the center of the room, with the likely absence of Haruhi who tends to dine in the classroom. When avoiding them, it is wise to sit near the edges of the room and, if you are not adverse to it, near the black magic club.(more detail later.

The Ouran Gardens is all so another even more frequent haunt of the Host Club. When they are not using the Third Music room, it is not class or lunch, and they are on school grounds, they are nearly certain to be here. The only way to really forecast this is to either get a hold of a club schedule, sent out monthly to the Host Club subscription list but is subject to change, or to listen in on groups of fangirls who will be yelling the clubs activities in the hall way.

Another recommended strategy to avoid the Host Club is to know the location of one specific group member, Haruhi, this will be covered in more details in Haruhi's section, but in short the majority of the club is obsessed with Haruhi and commoners in general.

A final tip would to be in a club. If you all ready have an after school activity you are in, it is less likely they will drag you to their club. A group that is strongly suggested would be the Black Magic club as each has a known aversion to the other. This however has been known to back fire as while they generally do not associate they do not hate each other and there for will occasionally meet together to accomplish specific goals shortly before separating again.

Our last resort would be to either move, or transfer to Lobelia.


End file.
